fleur de Grèce
by ylg
Summary: drabbles:: 1er : quelque part entre les derniers chapitres, Haydée montre son attachement à son maître. 2ème : comme un conte de fées un peu tordu. Edit, ajout d'un 3ème, où Haydée rencontre Valentine. ::Haydée/Edmond, et...::
1. fleur de Grèce

**Titre : **fleur de Grèce  
(si jamais quelqu'un veut m'offrir pour Noël une machine à faire de jolis titres, je suis preneuse !)  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Le Comte de Monte-Cristo  
**Personnages/Couple :** Haydée, Edmond  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **à l'origine tout est à Alexandre Dumas... mais bon, depuis le temps, est-ce que ça n'est pas passé dans le domaine public ?

Pour Pepper qui voulait un drabble sur Haydée  
(ça se passe vers la fin de l'histoire, quand Monte-Cristo a recueilli et caché "une certaine autre jeune fille", disons ; si par hasard ça se passe différemment dans l'adaptation Gankutsuō je ne suis pas au courant...)  
(185 mots)

oOo

« Tu as mis quelque chose de "spécial" dans ce thé, Haydée ?  
- Oui, mon maître.  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Je n'aime pas te voir regarder cette Valentine, » avoue la belle esclave sans hésiter, sans manifester le moindre trouble : à ses yeux, c'est une raison parfaitement valable.

« Je sais que tu t'occupes d'elle comme une fille, reprend-elle, mais pendant que tu la veilles, tu m'oublies.  
- Belle enfant, jamais !  
- Tu me servis de père à moi aussi, quand tu me pris sous ta protection, et je ne suis qu'à toi. Tu es libre de me laisser, bien sûr, mais je suis jalouse de te voir te choisir une nouvelle fille.  
- Haydée, Haydée, aucune enfant ne prendra jamais ta place, voyons. Tu le sais.  
- Oui. Je le crois désormais : ton regard s'adoucit. Quand tu seras enfin vengé, maître de ma vie et de mon cœur, m'aimeras-tu comme une femme et plus comme ta fille ?  
- Si tu continues à charmer mes tisanes, douce fleur de Grèce, sans nul doute… et tout porte à croire que ce jour ne tardera plus désormais. »


	2. conte de fées

**Titre **: conte de fées  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Le Comte de Monte Cristo  
**Personnages/Couple** : Haydée/Le Comte  
**Rating **: PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Alexandre Dumas

**Prompt **: "depuis toujours"  
Pour Nimrauko  
165 mots

oOo

Une princesse est destinée à épouser un Prince, c'est ce que sa mère et ses suivantes répétaient à Haydée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle s'en est fait une idée un peu fantaisiste, étant enfant. En grandissant, elle a compris son erreur et a commencé à craindre le mariage politique avec un voisin qui ne lui plairait pas ; la réalité fut pire encore. La fille du Pacha de Janina, vendue comme esclave ! Ça semblait impossible.

Pourtant, les contes de Vassiliki et des esclaves de naguère avaient leur part de vérité : Haydée eut de la chance dans son malheur. L'homme qui l'acheta, s'il garda dans sa main sa liberté, ne la traita pas moins avec les égards dus à son rang. Dans sa maison, elle était servante et princesse à la fois. Elle lui en était reconnaissante : elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le monde extérieur, juste rester auprès de lui. Le voilà donc, le prince qu'elle attendait depuis toujours !


	3. une drôle d'idée

**Titre** : de ces idées...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Le Comte de Monte-Cristo  
**Personnages/Couples** : Haydée(/Edmond)/Valentine  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Alexandre Dumas

**Prompt** : « Ça fera bien, encadré au-dessus de mon trône. » »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pfouu... je ne sais plus, mais assez loin dans le bouquin j'imagine ?  
**Notes** : WTF self?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Trônant sur son sofa comme la reine qu'elle aurait pu ête, Haydée accueille Valentine.  
Apprenant que son bien-aimé maître a recueilli une autre jeune fille, elle a absolument tenu à faire sa connaissance : la voilà devant elle. Elle la détaille et l'étudie. Et ce qu'elle voit la satisfait.

- Tu n'as pas encore ce qu'il faut pour séduire un homme, tu ne m'es donc aucune menace.  
- Soyez assurée que je ne veux rien de votre maître, se défend Valentine.  
- Et d'un autre ? Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ? Avec toi, je suis sûre que ça serait un plaisir. Pour nous deux.


End file.
